Various devices have been devised to provide an indication or warning when a vehicle is being driven in an uneconomical manner. One of the most commonly utilized indicators involves the use of a vacuum gauge which is mounted on the instrument panel of a vehicle and is connected to the intake manifold of the engine so as to sense the vacuum which is developed therein. While such gauges do accurately measure the pressure (the vacuum) within the intake manifold, nevertheless such gauges do not provide sufficient indication to the driver so as to ensure that the vehicle is driven in the most economical manner. The prime disadvantage of vacuum gauges is that they require the driver to continuously look down at the gauge so as to visually inspect same, and this in turn requires that the driver's attention be distracted from the highway. In many situations, the driver's attention is directed to other matters and the warning indication which is registered on the vacuum gauge is accordingly not noticed by the driver.
To overcome the disadvantages associated with the use of a vacuum gauge, other types of warning devices have been mounted on a vehicle to indicate the uneconomical performance of the engine. One such device involves the use of a telescopic cylinder disposed within the throttle linkage, which cylinder collapses when the vacuum in the intake manifold falls below a predetermined magnitude. However, devices of this type are undesirable since they can result in the creation of a dangerous condition, particularly if the cylinder should collapse when the accelerator is being depressed in an effort to substantially increase the power output of the engine, such as when passing another vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sensing system which can be mounted on a vehicle to indicate when the engine is being operated in an uneconomical manner, which sensing system overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages. Particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sensing system which involves a tactile sensor associated with the throttle linkage of a vehicle for imposing a tactile sensation on the driver of the vehicle, such as through the accelerator pedal, to indicate when the accelerator pedal is being depressed too rapidly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved system, as aforesaid, which automatically warns the driver when the engine is being operated in an uneconomical manner but which does not require visual observation on the part of the driver.
A further object is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which transmits a tactile sensation to the driver, as by imposing a vibration through the accelerator pedal onto the foot of the driver, whenever the vehicle is being driven in an uneconomical manner.
Still a further object is to provide a system, as aforesaid, wherein the sensor is responsive to the vacuum created in the intake manifold of the engine and, in particular, wherein the sensor incorporates a vibrator actuated by the pressure within the intake manifold.
A further object is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which is deactivated when the accelerator is depressed into a fully open throttle position so that the sensor does not detract from the power output of the engine during situations requiring full throttle, such as during passing and the like.
Another object is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which can be easily and economically installed on an existing vehicle, and which permits the driver of the vehicle to be warned in a relatively simple and nonirritating manner as to when the accelerator pedal is being depressed in a manner which results in an uneconomical usage of gas, whereby the driver can then take corrective action to result in more economical usage of fuel.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with systems of this general type upon studying the following specification and drawings.